


Snapped

by otomekaidii



Series: Between Greed and Envy [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asmo insults Mammon, Beel only has a few lines, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Insecurity, Levi plays a small role in the middle, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mammon gets pissed, Morning Cuddles, Mostly Naked Cuddles, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: Mammon finally gets pushed passed his limit.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Reader/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Between Greed and Envy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127066
Comments: 44
Kudos: 143





	1. The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> This is broken up into several small chapters just for because I thought it looked better that way. 🤷 You can click the “Entire Work” button at the top of the page if you’d prefer to see it all on a single page.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo takes things too far, and Mammon lashes out.

The day had been a pretty ordinary one, up until about 5 minutes ago when Mammon launched himself across the dining room table - full demon form - and threw Asmodeus backwards into the wall. Mammon was known for his control over his powers. Unlike Lucifer, or Levi, who were prone to lashing out when upset, Mammon always stayed in control. Even though out of all of them he probably had the most reason to lash out, he never did. 

So this had caught everyone completely off guard. Well, everyone except you. Because you had been paying attention. 

You saw when Mammon dug his nails into his thigh, trying to distract himself. You heard Asmo’s laugh as he prattled on about how useless Mammon was. You noticed when Mammon clenched his jaw when Asmo brought up how he’d never be good enough for you, so why didn’t you just go out with him instead?

But even though you had been aware of how things were quickly escalating, you were powerless to do anything. Mammon was just too fast. And before you could even reach out to grab his hand, he was already on the other side of the room, lifting Asmodeus up by his throat. 

“MAMMON! STOP!”

You didn’t hesitate to give your command, reducing Mammon to a heap on the floor as he dropped Asmo, who quickly scrambled backwards away from him. Mammon’s head whipped around to look at you, his pupils nearly slits, like a predator, as he glared at you. Less than a heartbeat later though, his eyes had gone wide with realization when he saw it was _you_ who had stopped him. And what exactly it was that you had stopped him from doing.

Before you could say anything else to him, or even make one move in his direction, he had dashed out the door and flew off into the night. Your eyes remained glued to the entryway to the dining room, futilely hoping that Mammon would come back any moment. 

“Hey,” you jumped when you felt someone touch your shoulder, but when you turned to look it was only Levi. Concern was written all over his face, and you couldn’t tell how much of that was for Mammon and how much of it was for you. Not that it mattered really. You slipped your arms around his waist as he wrapped you up in a hug, hiding your face in his chest as you tried to calm yourself. He didn’t say anything else to you, and just let you cling to him, something you were infinitely grateful for in the moment because you had no idea what you would say if he had. 

“Ack! My neck! There are bruises!!” Asmo shrieked, having pulled a personal cosmetics mirror from his pocket to take a look at his injuries.

Levi felt you flinch in his arms and tighten your grasp on his clothes. If he knew one thing about you, it was that you were extremely protective of both him and Mammon. And even if the things Asmodeus had been saying weren’t new or particularly awful (so far as Asmo’s insults towards Mammon tend to go), it was clear they had managed to get under Mammon’s skin today. It was only a matter of time before you lashed out at Asmo too, in your own way, especially if he kept carrying on about his superficial injuries the way he was. Levi knew you had managed to stop Mammon before anything serious had occurred, and even though Asmodeus tended to act like a delicate flower sometimes, he was still a demon and it would take much more than that to actually injure him.

“Levi, I think you should take them to your room,” Beel whispered.

“Oh yeah, alright. Come on, let’s…”

When you felt Levi start to nudge you to the door, your brain finally started working again, and you dug your heels in, halting any forward motion.

“Wait! What about Mammon?! We have to find him!” you looked up at Levi, panicked at the idea that you may not see Mammon again.

“We will, we’ll find him,” said Beel, as he stepped forward to rest his hand on your back. You looked between him and Levi before finally giving a small nod and letting Levi lead you away.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel tries to find Mammon, but you decide to take matters into your own hands.

Levi watched you as you paced around his room. You were making him anxious, and he wanted to stop you - to tell you to sit with him, to let him hug you, but after everything that had just happened it just didn’t seem like a good idea to try to tell you what to do right now. 

For a moment, he had been certain you were about to take off running into the Devildom night to go look for Mammon on your own. If it hadn’t been for Beel, he didn’t even know how he would have managed to convince you to go to his room. 

“Ughh! He still won’t answer his DDD!” you growled, tightly gripping your device in one hand as you pulled at your hair with the other. Your emotions were fluctuating between worry and anger. Worry when you would think about how Mammon must be feeling, and anger when you realized he still hadn’t tried to contact you. You were supposed to be partners, weren’t you?! Why’d he have to run off and leave you behind??

You finally flopped down on a beanbag chair, covering your eyes with your arms. You had no idea where Mammon could possibly be. You didn’t know the Devildom well enough to even begin to guess, which made searching for him impossible. But even knowing that, the idea of staying put for another moment made your skin itch. You started to bounce your leg nervously, hoping to burn off some of that restless energy.

“I’m going to look for him,” you finally said, standing up. Waiting had never been your strong suit and you had reached your limit.

“Hey, wait a second! You just can’t take off!” Levi leapt to his feet, moving to stand in between you and the door.

“I’m tired of waiting, don’t try to stop me.”

“But you don’t even know where to look! It’s dangerous to just go wandering around. Please. You know Mammon wouldn’t want you getting hurt looking for him.”

“Well, he lost the right to have an opinion on the matter when he didn’t respond to the first 15 voicemails I left him,” you snapped. 

Levi’s face fell, he didn’t like it when you were mad at him. And he was only trying to look out for you. Mammon could definitely take care of himself when it came down to it, but you were much more fragile. You let out another long sigh, before stepping forward and hugging Levi around the waist, resting your forehead against his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just worried.”

“I know, it’s ok,” Levi replied, returning your hug. He had to admit he was getting more than a bit jealous of his brother for the amount of concern you were paying him. Not that he was tempted to voice that feeling to you right now; he just wished Mammon would hurry up and get home so you’d stop freaking out.

Just then, Levi’s door opened and Beel let himself in.

“Hey.”

“Beel! Did you find him?!” you looked up at him, expectantly.

“No, not yet,” you felt your eyes starting to fill with tears when he continued, “but I think I know where he might be.”

“Really?!”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Beel nodded, “It’s the only place I haven’t looked. I didn’t want to get too close on my own because he might run off.”

“Then take me there! I’ll…”

“It’s too dangerous at this time of night.”

“...!”

“Where is it?” asked Levi.

“On the edge of the primordial forest by RAD. There is a little cliff there that overlooks everything. It’s somewhere I’ve seen him before.”

 _Oh_. You knew the place Beel was describing. Mammon had taken you there for a picnic once. He’d chosen the location because of the amazing view and the fact that it was hidden away just enough that the two of you wouldn’t be interrupted. Getting there wasn’t particularly challenging either. But as Beel said, it was dangerous due to its proximity to the forest, which contained all manner of Devildom creatures that were considerably more active at the darkest time of the night. 

“Then what are you going to do?” you asked.

“Well, I guess I’ll need to talk to Lucifer about it in the morning. Mammon will be fine until then, and will hopefully have cooled off.”

“...right,” you did not like the idea of leaving Mammon out alone until morning. Not only had he been extremely upset when he left, but you still hadn’t figured out what exactly it was about Asmo’s provocation that had gotten to him so bad. Like Levi, you knew that as far as Asmo’s insults go, what he said tonight was mild. So why had it bothered Mammon so much? You really wanted to find him so you could ask. 

But you knew that between Beel and Levi there was no way they’d let you try to go. You’d just have to bide your time until Levi was sufficiently distracted before slipping out and finding Mammon yourself. You hated the thought of worrying Levi, and knew he’d blame himself when he found out you were missing, but right now all you could think about was getting to Mammon as quickly as possible. 

So you decided to wait. 

Beel offered you a quick hug, which you accepted, before he left, having finished relaying the information he had gathered to you. Leaving you once again alone with Levi. 

“I’m umm, feeling a bit sleepy, I think I’m going to get some rest,” you said, rubbing at your eyes with one hand.

“Oh good idea. I’ll be at my computer if you need me, ok?” 

“Yeah, thanks Levi,” you gave him a small smile before reaching up and pecking him on the cheek. He smiled at you, a light blush dusting his cheeks, as he watched you settle down into his tub. 

After laying there for about 20 minutes, you slowly opened your eyes and peered over the edge of the tub to check on Levi. He was completely engrossed in the game he was playing. And with his headphones on, he couldn’t hear you as you carefully made your way to his bedroom door. You closed it with a soft _click_ behind you, and ran as quickly and silently as possible to the front doors of the House of Lamentation. Just as you were about to reach for the door knob though, someone caught your wrist and you had to bite back a yelp.

“Please don’t go alone.”

You turned around to find Levi standing there, somewhat out of breath at having to chase after you. You had been so close to making it out, but now you were back at square one. Those tears you had fought back earlier decided to make a reappearance and this time you didn’t try to hold them back.

“Ack! What are you doing?! I said don’t go alone! I’ll go with you! Why are you crying?!” Levi whispered loudly, panicking. 

“Wh…?”

“Come on, let’s hurry before someone sees us!” he tugged on your wrist, pulling you behind him as he slipped out the door. After you made it a few yards and could no longer be seen from the House of Lamentation, Levi stopped walking and turned to face you. 

“So do you know where Mammon is?”

You nodded, wiping your tears from your face, “Yeah, it’s somewhere we’ve been before...but why aren’t you stopping me?”

“Because…” Levi blushed, averting his eyes, “...because I’d want you to come after me too.”

You didn’t hesitate to throw your arms around Levi’s neck and hug him tightly, “Thank you,” you said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“It’s still dangerous though! So please don’t run off again. You nearly gave me a heart attack,” he said, returning your hug. 

“Sorry…” You gave Levi another squeeze before letting him go, taking him by the hand and starting to walk again. He gave your hand a light squeeze occasionally, more to reassure himself that you were still there than anything else. You were such a handful. And it was times like this that reminded him how fortunate he was to have Mammon looking after you too, even if there were other times he wished it was only you and him. 

When you reached the edge of the forest near the RAD campus, Levi shifted into his demon form and took the lead, still holding your hand firmly. You smiled to yourself as you watched him from behind. It wasn’t often you got to see “Grand Admiral” Levi, but there was no doubt in your mind that was who was escorting you tonight. 

As you approached the treeline on the other side of the forest, you noticed a familiar silhouette, illuminated by the moonlight. Levi had noticed him too, and stopped where he would still be concealed in the darkness of the trees. 

“I’ll stay here until you get to him ok? Once I know he’s not going to run, I’ll head back.”

“Thank you.”

“...are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we could just wait until tomorrow, I’m sure he’d come home by then.”

“You said it yourself, you’d want me to come after you too,” you smiled softly at him.

“Yeah...right...fine. Just be careful.”

Giving Levi one last squeeze of his hand and a quick peck on the cheek, you made your way towards Mammon.


	3. Pacts and Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally find Mammon and are able to give him some much needed reassurance.

Mammon stood on the cliff side, hugging himself, still trying to calm down. He had lost control of himself over dinner, and the guilt weighed heavily on him. He hated that you had seen him like that, and he wanted to throttle himself every time he remembered the look he had given you when you had stopped him. This wasn’t supposed to be who he was. He had enough shortcomings and failures, this was supposed to be the one thing he could do right. And he couldn’t even claim that anymore. 

“Mammon?” you called out to him. 

He jumped, before spinning around to find you standing just a few feet behind him. You let out a sigh of relief when he turned to look at you and didn’t immediately fly away. 

“Hey,” you said, taking a step closer, “I was worried about you.”

“Wh...how are you…?” Mammon stuttered out. He hadn’t heard you approach, and was surprised to not only find you there, but also so close. 

“Levi, he made sure I got here alright,” you took another step, reaching out to touch Mammon’s arm that was closest to you. 

He flinched and took a step backwards, shaking his head, “Nuh-uh. Ya shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe.”

“I have you…” you started.

“I’M what’s not safe!” he yelled, taking another step back. You stopped moving and held your hands up instead, hoping to show Mammon that you weren’t going to try to approach him again. 

“Hey, that’s not true.”

“Yeah it is! Ya saw what happened at dinner!”

“That was because Asmo egged you on. It wasn’t without cause.”

Mammon was silent for a moment. You may have had a point about the trigger, but there was something else he hadn’t told you yet that frankly scared him even more.

“...I can’t...I can’t turn back…” he whispered.

“What does that mean?” you replied, keeping your voice low.

“It means I can’t turn back! I dunno why.”

“Mammon, it’s ok. We can just go back…”

“It’s not ok! Doncha get it? What if I’m stuck like this?! What if I never get control again?!” Mammon was almost yelling at you now, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He was so scared he was going to hurt you, and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did. 

“Hey, we can figure it out…”

“What if I hurt you? Huh?!” his tears had started falling now, which only frustrated him more. Why did you have to see him like this? Why did Levi have to bring you here?!

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Mammon opened his mouth to interrupt, but you kept going, “What if I gave you a command? With the pact. Would that help?”

“Uh…” Mammon actually didn’t know. It made sense. You had once told him he had to call you by your name after you first formed your pact, and he hadn't even been able to _think_ anything else. 

“Mammon, you are not to hurt me. You are only to protect me,” you said, speaking clearly and invoking your pact as you closed the distance between you and Mammon, resting your hands on his arms and smiling softly up at him. 

No longer seeing a reason to resist, he pulled you into a hug and hid his face in your neck, his tears now flowing freely. You held him tightly, gently rubbing his back to comfort him. You were so glad that you were able to find him and he wasn’t hurt. And even more glad that you were able to hold him again. 

“I love you. It’ll be ok. We’ll figure it out.” Mammon didn’t reply, he only held you closer. It felt so good to have you in his arms. He had been worried you might be scared of him after what had happened, yet here you were, encouraging him, just like always. He knew you didn’t have even the slightest idea how to help him with his powers, but somehow he still believed you when you said you’d figure it out. Having you on his side was all he needed. 

“I dunno what to do.”

“I know. It’s ok.”

“What if I can’t turn back?”

“You will, we’ll figure it out.”

“Lucifer’s gonna be so mad.”

“I’m not gonna let him blame you.”

“Asmo...he’ll…”

“Probably think twice before picking on you again.”

You felt Mammon chuckle into your neck and smiled. He had started to calm down now, his body no longer shaking and his breathing no longer erratic. He was still in his demon form, but he was definitely far less agitated than when you had found him, and you hoped that would be enough to allow him to shift back.

After awhile your DDD chimed, and you pulled away from Mammon to check it, leaving one arm looped around his waist. Apparently Lucifer had caught Levi when he returned and demanded to know where you were. You weren’t about to tell him though, and you mentally made a note to thank Levi for covering for you.

  
>>>Lucifer - Where are you now?  
>>>Lucifer - You need to come back immediately.  
>>>You - I’m with Mammon. We’re safe. 

And that was all you said before turning your DDD on silent, and slipping it back into your pocket. Mammon had been watching you as you texted. He felt a little guilty at the thought of you getting in trouble for his sake, but he couldn’t help the warm fuzzy feeling building in his chest at the thought of you refusing to answer Lucifer’s questions. That was _his_ human, alright. Never willing to back down, even when you probably should. It really was a good thing he was looking after you, because there’s no telling what sort of trouble you’d get into if he didn’t.

When you turned back to look at Mammon, he was quick to capture your lips in a gentle kiss. You were a little surprised at first, but soon smiled into it, threading the fingers of your free arm through his hair at the nape of his neck. He eventually broke away, but kept his eyes closed and his face near yours, allowing you to press soft kisses to his cheeks as you wiped away what remained of his tears. He was blushing pretty heavily now, and probably would have died of embarrassment had anyone else been watching, but it was just the two of you, alone in the night. 

“Are you feeling any better?” you asked.

“Yeah.”

“That’s good. I was worried about you.”

“S’rry.”

“It’s ok, just don’t run off again without me, alright?” you said, with a teasing tone. Mammon opened his eyes to look at you as you smiled up at him. Of course that’s what you were most upset about. 

“Ok,” he replied, offering you a sheepish grin in return.

“So are you ready to head back or…?”

Mammon tensed. He wasn’t ready to go back. He didn’t want to deal with the fallout. Not yet. Maybe not ever. Would it be possible to just run away with you? Or maybe y’all could just live here on this cliff?

“We don’t have to go back tonight. We can find somewhere else to stay. I bet they have a room at Purgatory Hall.”

“That’ll work,” he replied, scooping you up in his arms, “Just hold on.” 

You wrapped your arms around Mammon’s neck, pushing his collar aside and nuzzling into him as he took off into the sky, heading towards Purgatory Hall. Hopefully Simeon was still awake and would let you inside without asking too many questions.


	4. Cuddles and Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mammon take shelter in Purgatory Hall, as you help Mammon relax.

Solomon had been the first to respond to your messages, so it was he who greeted you at the door and led you and Mammon to a spare bedroom. He didn’t ask any questions about why you were there, or why Mammon was in his demon form, probably because Asmo had already told him. After promising not to say anything to Mammon’s brothers about him being here, Solomon left and went back to his own room. You were sure he was going to want the full story tomorrow, but at least for tonight he was willing to let you be. 

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” you said, sliding into bed and motioning for Mammon to join you.

But as he started to climb in, you stopped him, “Can you remove this?” you said, tugging on the sleeves to his “jacket”. He blushed when he realized what you were asking for, and you rolled your eyes at him, “I don’t know why you’re getting all shy now, you’re half naked anyways.”

“Th-that’s besides the point…” he muttered as he started to work on the buckles holding his jacket in place, before finally removing it completely. His hands hovered over the buckle on his pants briefly as he considered removing them too. He looked up at you, looking for permission, and you gave him a nod. He quickly finished undressing, leaving on only his boxers, and slid into bed beside you.

“Do you think...you could...I just want to feel you…” 

“Just to cuddle?”

“...yeah.”

You smiled softly at Mammon, before removing your top and bottom as well. You then opened your arms to him and he snuggled up next to you, one arm wrapped around your middle. He adjusted his position slightly to make sure his horns weren’t about to stab you, and tucked his wings behind himself to keep them out of the way, before nuzzling into your neck and entwining his legs with yours.

“This good?” you asked, after he had gotten settled.

“...yeah,” he sighed into your skin, inhaling your scent with each breath. He knew tomorrow he’d have a lot to answer for, but tonight it was just the two of you, and he wanted to get as close as he could and feel as much of you as possible. 

You pressed a kiss to his forehead and started to comb your fingers through his hair. When you brushed against the base of one of his horns, you felt him stiffen beside you. 

“Is that okay?” you asked, unsure if he enjoyed the sensation, “should I stop?”

“You can keep goin’ if ya want…”

You laughed a little at his roundabout answer, but granted his request nonetheless and started rubbing gentle circles around the base of his horns. Soon, he relaxed completely, melting under your touch. It almost reminded you of giving a kitten chin scratches with how limp he was. And it didn’t take him long at all to drift off to sleep, with you not far behind.


	5. Someone to Count On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, you and Mammon have a heart to art and enjoy some quality snuggles.

You were the first to wake up the following morning, and found Mammon practically on top of you, arms and legs wrapped around you like some giant sloth. You realized immediately that he was back into his human form, wings and horns once again concealed. Wriggling one of your arms free, you started to play with Mammon’s hair, just as you had been doing the previous night. 

Him being able to shift back on his own had definitely made things easier. You hadn’t the faintest idea how you would have helped him if he hadn’t. Not that you would have had any intention of giving up, but now that that wasn’t a concern, you were relieved.

As you laid there, combing your fingers through Mammon’s hair, you felt him stir but make no moves to leave. A soft smile tugged at your lips, and you pressed a kiss to the top of his head, never stopping the movements of your hand. If he wanted to pretend to sleep a little longer, then that was certainly something you could let him do.

Mammon had thought he had managed to fool you, which was silly really. With how his body was positioned on top of yours, there was no way you wouldn’t have been able to tell when he woke. But you didn’t say anything to him, just kissed him gently, and let him continue to lay there soaking up your warmth. He really loved that about you, how you always seemed to know when to push him and when to just wait for him. Last night he had needed a push, but this morning you somehow realized he needed you to just wait.

When Mammon finally raised his head to look at you, you offered him a wonderful smile. He felt embarrassed suddenly, like it had only just occurred to him how little he was wearing and how close the two of you were. He still leaned forward to kiss you though, and you leaned down to meet his lips with your own.

“Good morning, sunshine,” you teased, “Are you feeling better?”

“Hmm...I… ahhh!” Mammon yelped, suddenly sitting up and trying to get a look at his back. His wings! They were gone! His hands flew to his head as grabbed at his white locks, checking for his horns. And they were gone too! He looked back at you in surprise, to see if you had noticed, and you were just smiling at him, laughing at his reaction.

“Is that a yes?” you asked again, this time holding your arms out to Mammon so he’d lay back down with you.

Mammon didn’t say anything, instead he just tackled you back into the sheets, hiding his face in your neck and hugging you tightly while your laughter rang out. He was crying now, but these were happy tears this time. Tears of relief. Relief that he hadn’t messed things up. Relief that he was in control again. Relief that you had shown up and were able to be there for him.

“I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you too,” you replied as you caressed Mammon’s neck affectionately and nuzzled into his hair. After giving him a few moments to calm himself, you asked another question, “So, do you think we can talk now? About what happened?”

“Wh-what’s there ta talk about?” he asked, nervously.

“I just want to know why what Asmo said got to you so bad. I mean, I’m not saying what he said was ok, just that it was mild in comparison to what he usually says when he’s giving you a hard time.”

“...oh.”

“So was there something else bothering you?”

“...ummm,” Mammon started fidgeting, readjusting his position so he was no longer on top of you, but now curled up next to your side. You let him shift so that he was more comfortable, only pulling him closer once he had settled down again, but you could still tell he was nervous.

“Did something happen?” you asked, your voice soft and kind as rested your cheek against Mammon’s head.

“I dunno. A lot of things I guess.”

“Like what?”

Mammon thought for a moment. He could tell you all about the crappy week he had. How little thing after little thing just piled up. How his grades had been lower than expected, when he had been feeling really confident about them for once. How Lucifer lectured him about who only knows what, because Mammon had stopped paying attention. Or how he had overheard some gossip about himself in the halls of RAD, that he was the most pathetic of all the Avatars. But he decided instead to just ask the question that had been weighing on his mind. The one Asmo seemed to answer at dinner. The one he was always hesitant to ask.

“...why did you choose me?” 

“Why did I choose you?” You pulled back slightly, hoping to catch a look at Mammon, but he only tightened his grip around you, keeping his face hidden. Realizing he wasn’t going to talk to you nor look at you, you cuddled up to him again, kissing him on the forehead before answering.

“Well, I love you. You’re always there for me. I trust you. You’re dependable. You make me happy. I smile and laugh more when I’m with you. You’re very sweet and affectionate. You’re loyal…”

At some point you had started to become aware of a dampness growing on your shoulder, and the sound of the occasional sniffle, but you ignored both and kept stroking Mammon’s back as you continued to shower him in compliments.

“...Not to mention the fact you’re extremely attractive. You have the most dazzling smile I’ve ever seen. I really like your demon form too, especially the smooth spiral of your horns,” you paused for a moment to press another kiss to Mammon’s forehead, “Should I keep going?” you asked, a gentle teasing tone to your words.

Mammon shook his head, not trusting his voice enough to remain steady if he tried to answer you just then. This wasn’t the first time you had told them these things, nor was it the first time he asked. And every time, you added something else to the list too. As though you actually found more good things about him the longer you spent time with him, a thought which made Mammon smile. 

“I just wonder sometimes, ya know? Why me? You could have any of my brothers, easy…” he finally asked, breaking the silence.

“I don’t want your brothers, though.”

“Well, you have Levi…”

“Levi cannot replace you,” you replied, cutting him off and hugging Mammon tightly to you, “No one can replace you.”

“...ya might be the only one to think so,” Mammon mumbled, almost in a whisper. It had been awhile since he had been this down on himself, but hearing your reassurances warmed his heart and soothed his anxieties. Even if he was eloquent like Lucifer or Satan, Mammon didn’t think he’d ever be able to find the words to convey the depth of his love to you. Fortunately for him, you didn’t seem to need fancy words to understand him either. His whispered “I love you-s” and quiet displays of affection were more than enough for you.

“Mammon…” you curled your body around Mammon as best you could, keeping your arms firmly around him, not once loosening your grip. He returned your hug, with equal intensity, and the two of you simply held each other, with you trying your best to convey to him just how treasured he was. 

“I guess I hafta apologize to Asmo, don’t I?” he asked, a small self deprecating laugh escaping his lips as he buried his face into your neck.

“Absolutely not,” your answer was immediate, and decisive. Under no circumstances were you going to bring Mammon back to that house and let an apology be forced out of him. Sure, maybe Mammon over reacted, but Asmo was far from blameless. You weren’t about to let him off the hook after seeing how upset Mammon had been.

“I’m pretty sure Lucifer ain’t gonna let that happen.”

“Well too bad,” you quipped, giving Mammon a squeeze with your arms. He chuckled at your response. It didn’t really matter to him then if you would be successful in your attempt to shield him completely from Lucifer’s frustrations, just knowing you wanted to was enough for him right then. It felt good to have someone on his side, someone he could always count on, and he knew he could always count on you. Even so, he was still a bit nervous, and he tightened his arms around you, managing to pull you even closer.

“Hey, it’s going to be ok, you know? I’m not letting Asmo avoid taking responsibility for his part. And whatever Lucifer has to say, we’ll deal with it together, ok?” You pulled back, giving Mammon room to raise his head to look at you. As soon as he did, you were quick to leave a sweet, tender kiss on his lips before rubbing his nose with your own.

“Together?” he asked.

“Yeah, together.”


End file.
